I Dont Believe
by DigitalFic
Summary: Kisah cinta romantis Yumi dan Ulrich. Apa yang akan terjadi oleh Yumi?


I Don`t Believe

Code Lyoko FanFiction

Created by DigitalFic

Genre: Romance, School

**Disclaimer!**

**Code Lyoko adalah film produksi MoonScoop. Tapi kalau ficnya sih punyaku XD**

**Perhatian!**

**Only umur 10+**

**Mau apalah gaje ataupun jelek maapin yak?**

**Do not copas. Copas everywhere =="**

Saat itu, Yumi pulang sekolah. Dia sangat senang karena dia akan naik kelas ke SMA. Yumi berjalan berdua. Namanya Aelita, dia sahabatnya Yumi. Mereka berhenti berjalan. Mereka merasakan sesuatu.

Yumi: Kok semuanya goyang sih? Pohon sama rantingnya juga goyang

Aelita: GEMPA!

Yumi: Aaaaaa!

Aelita: Jongkok!

Lalu, mereka langsung jongkok. Aelita bertanya

Aelita: Apakah gempanya sudah berhenti?

Yumi: Sepertinya sudah. Hey, Aelita. Kau akan masuk SMA mana?

Aelita: Inginnya sih sama denganmu!

Yumi: Oh..

Aelita: Yumi! Aku pulang dulu ya! Dah Yumi!

Yumi: Iya, dah Aelita!

Lalu, saat dia sampai di rumah, Yumi bertanya

Yumi: Yah, aku nanti akan disekolahkan di sekolah mana?

Ayah: Kemungkinan di Kadic High School

Yumi: Oh, iya deh. Terserah Ayah aja

Ayah: Dan, kemungkinan juga kamu masuk asrama

Yumi: Kenapa, Yah?

Ayah: Ayah ingin, kau mandiri

Yumi: Baiklah

Yumi menelepon Aelita

Yumi: Aelita, aku akan masuk Kadic High School

Aelita: Orang tuaku juga menyuruhku ke sekolah itu

Yumi: Wah, kita akan sama sekolah lagi!

Aelita: Hmm! Iya

Yumi: Aku juga akan asrama

Aelita: Orang tuaku juga menyuruhku untuk asrama

Yumi: Kita juga sama. Aelita! Sudah dulu ya! Dah

Aelita: Dah...

-~oO0Oo~- Saat mulai masuk sekolah -~oO0Oo~-

Yumi: Ibu, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu ya, Bu!

Ibu: Iya Yumi

Yumi pergi ke sekolah dengan sangat riang

-~oO0Oo~- Di sekolah -~oO0Oo~-

Jim: Oke, pembagian kamar dimulai.

Yumi Ishiyama dikamar nomor 1

Ulrich Stern dikamar nomor 2

Aelita dikamar nomor 3

Jeremie dikamar nomor 4

Sissi dikamar nomor 5

Odd dikamar nomor 6

Jim terus menyebutkan

Yumi dalam hati  
_Oh... jadi aku kamar nomor 1 ya? Paling awal nih :D_

-~oO0Oo~- Malam hari, waktunya mandi -~oO0Oo~-

Yumi berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Aelita: Hey, Yumi!

Yumi: Eh, Aelita

Aelita: Seneng gak kamu disini?

Yumi: Lumayanlah

-~oO0Oo~- Selesai mandi -~oO0Oo~-

Yumi melihat seorang laki laki yang tampan

Yumi: Aelita, kau lihat pria tampan itu?

Aelita: Ya, memang kenapa?

Yumi: Dia tampan sekali. Rasanya aku ingin berkenalan dengannya

Aelita: Berkenalan saja. Aku sudah berkenalan dengannya. Namanya itu Ulrich yang tadi

Yumi: Oyayaya...

Yumi menghampiri Ulrich

Yumi: Halo, perkenalkan nama aku Yumi

Ulrich: Oh iya. Nama aku Ulrich

Yumi: Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya

Ulrich: Iya

Ulrich dalam hati

_Wah, cantik banget..._

Yumi menghampiri Aelita. Ulrich masuk kamar.

Yumi: Baek banget ya...

Aelita: Iya

Yumi: Aku masuk kamar dulu ya

-~oO0Oo~- Paginya -~oO0Oo~-

Aelita menghampiri Yumi

Aelita: Ayo masuk kelas!

Yumi: Ayo!

-~oO0Oo~- Malam -~oO0Oo~-

Saat Yumi dan Aelita berjalan, Yumi mengingat sesuatu.

Yumi: Ada yang tertinggal di rumah. Aku ke rumahku dulu ya

Aelita: Ya

Yumi berlari menuju rumahnya. Saat sampai, Yumi ngosngosan

Ibu: Ada apa Yumi? Kok sampai ngosngosan gitu?

Yumi: Hpku ketinggalan dikamar

Ibu: Oh...

Setelah mengambil HP Yumi berlari menuju sekolah. Saat di depan ingin masuk kamar ada Sissi yang bicara.

Sissi: Hey, Herb apakah kau lihat cewek yang di ujung lorong itu? *menunjuk Yumi* Dia berwajah belagu ya. Tampak wajahnya seperti orang bego!

Yumi menangis. Ulrich yang keluar kamar mandi langsung memeluk Yumi

Ulrich: Kau tidak apa apa kan dihina dia?

Yumi hanya menganggukkan kepala

Yumi dalam hati

_Selain wajahnya yang tampan, dia perhatian kepadaku dan tinggi, badannya sixpack. Dadanya yang hangat membuat tangisanku mereda_

Ulrich: Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Ayo masuk kamar *sambil menghapus air mata Yumi*

Yumi: Iya

Yumi dalam hati

_Aku masih gak percaya ini. D-D-Di-Di-Dia memelukku?_

-~oO0Oo~- Paginya dikelas -~oO0Oo~-

Aelita: Yumi mengapa kau bengong terus sih?

Yumi membisikkan

Yumi: Kemarin aku dipeluk Ulrich

Aelita: Hah? Yang bener? Iya? Masa sih?

Yumi: Bener! Masa gak percaya?

Aelita: Iya deh percaya

-~oO0Oo~- Malamnya -~oO0Oo~-

Didepan kamar Yumi, Ulrich menunggu Yumi. Yumi datang dan bertanya

Yumi: Ada apa Ulrich?

Ulrich: Aku hanya ingin bilang

Maukah kau jadi pacarku?

Muka Yumi langsung memerah, seperti tomat. Yumi menjawab

Yumi: Ya

Ulrich langsung mencium bibirnya Yumi

Yumi berkata dalam hati

_A-a-apa? Aku dicium oleh Ulrich? Tepat di bibirku. Ciuman itu hangat._

Ulrich mengajak Yumi menuju jendela.

Ulrich: Terimakasih karena telah menjadi pacarku

Di luar jendela ada banyak kembang api. Ulrich kembali mendaratkan kecupan nya di kepala Yumi. Pasangan serasi itu melihat indahnya kembang api di luar sana.


End file.
